


Hard Work Pays Off

by SmilesMcGee



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, It's Dubhghlas/Rudiger but they talk about the fact they're a happy three so im uh.. tagging it?, Space AU, am I uh... posting an AU work in the fr tag?, i mean they're... they're fr characters... just... au......., shhhhhhhhhshshshshshshshshhhhhhhh, yES.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesMcGee/pseuds/SmilesMcGee
Summary: Space AUEveryone's favorite(?) hot mess Dubhghlas makes his first friends in years, only to end up sleeping with them both. (If he somehow doesn't realize they've gone from friends to mates, that doesn't mean he's an IDIOT, right??)He's so excited by the attention and affection that he gets.. a little handsy. Or rather, a little mouthy. I'm bad at this, just read my stupid au porn where Dubhghlas eats out one of the hot aliens he's befriended





	Hard Work Pays Off

Dubhghlas leaned on the worktable, arms folded, grinning like a bit of an idiot. He half listened to whatever Rudiger was talking about, too busy eyeing the swirling sylvan patterns on her soft skin. Focused on the way her hair shifted over her shoulder whenever she moved slightly, thick and wavy, tiny pieces of clay and color stuck to the occasional strand.

She rolled her eyes at his expression, the dumb grin getting more and more familiar the longer they knew each other. He’d started off as Digger’s friend, of course, but as Digger’s wife, he saw quite a bit of her too. Dubhghlas had been caught _completely_ off guard when Digger had first kissed him, and had compartmentalized it as some sort of friendship custom for his species. It wasn’t the most incredulous concept in the universe, after all. He’d encountered stranger.

He’d tried his hardest not to fall in love with his one and only friend (the first one in… well, quite some time if he was being completely honest), but it was a losing battle. In the end the attraction had apparently been mutual, and now he was lucky enough to be sleeping with Digger. The physical relationship with Rudiger followed shortly afterwards, and he was incredibly welcoming of it, touch-starved as he was. He didn’t mind being the third wheel in his friend’s marriage; something to help spice it up. Did he pine a bit? Of course. He was in love with them both, he couldn’t help it. But he’d take what he could get, he wasn’t greedy.

And again, this was space, he’d seen stranger. 

Rudiger poked his nose, smearing some of the blue paint covering her fingers onto his nose. “You’re not listening again! What’s in your head, air?”

He laughed and put his chin down on his folded arms, not bothering to wipe away the streak of paint. “Ach, sorry, I just… You’re great, you know that?” 

She smiled sweetly a little, most likely warmed by the comment. “You always say that.”

He stuck his tongue out, mimicking the gesture her husband often did, in order to make her laugh. It worked. He watched her laugh and shake her head, turning her attention back to the gorgeous lidded pot she was painting. Dubhghlas watched her for a few moments more, gut warm and tingly with the quite calm of it all, relishing the feeling of happiness. 

His grin changed, smile stretching from that of the happy fool to truly goofy, and if she’d been watching, Rudiger would have noticed a glint in his eye. He stood up and stretched casually, walking around behind her and looking over her shoulder, admiring her work. She looked up briefly but didn’t seem to recognize the signs of what was coming, too involved in her work. 

He leaned further and further over her shoulder until their faces were side by side. She turned to him with slight annoyance, only to see his goofy grin less than an inch from her, clearly begging for kisses. She sighed, putting the scolding aside, and gave him a soft one. 

“You know, you don’t have to ask.”  


“I know.” He looked at her bashfully for a brief second, before pushing forward and stealing another quick kiss. She didn’t have time to react before he was dropping to his knees with a loud thud, wincing minutely as his bad leg went under him. 

Rudiger looked down, blinking quickly, “Oh, Dubhghlas.” She tilted her head at him, “I’m working…”

“Then keep working.” was his only response, fingers slowly creeping up her legs, Dubhghlas scooting sideways a bit to better place himself in front of her. She sat on the stool contemplating the sudden even change. On the one hand, it would feel… very nice, but on the other, she _did_  have work to do, and didn’t know if she should stop it just for this.   


She sighed, a bit warm between her legs, looking straight into the wide-eyed questioning face of her newest mate. _But,_ on the third hand… It happened often enough that it did seem to possibly be some sort of human mating ritual, and he _was_ fairly insecure (no matter how much he tried to hide it), so a rejection probably wasn’t the best thing for him. 

She smiled and spread her legs an inch, pulling her skirt up until it was just over her knees. He smiled back at her, toothy and with his tongue already peeking out just the tiniest bit. _Huh. Cute._

Having been given the official go-ahead, Dubhghlas ran his whole hands over her legs, palms cool and gentle against the soft skin. He pushed her legs apart a little bit more with his face, nuzzling in to kiss gently at the swirls on her thigh, right behind the knee. His heart pushed faster, beating excitedly as he continued to kiss and nuzzle, face reddening and growing warm against her own heated legs. 

The hands climbed higher, roaming over her thighs, skirt pushed all the way back, and when he finally reached her waist they pulled firmly at her underwear, sliding them down and letting them fall from her legs to the floor. Dubhghlas pressed his nose into her inner thigh, eyes closed, inhaling deeply. She watched, a hand coming down to pet at his hair, pulling it back from his forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, mischief glinting, and he propped his head up, “Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“And shouldn’t you NOT be smearing blue paint all over my legs?”  


Fingers snuck up to dab at his nose lightly, and he surveyed them with puzzled interest, laughing when he remembered she’d smeared it on him earlier. “No fun in that.” Rudiger shook her head and leaned back over her desk, trying to focus on the piece in front of her. It was easy at first, small kisses and nibbles falling on her skin, sending light, simply tingles up into her belly.

Dubhghlas inched closer, finally face to face with his prize, breath warm against her as he paused to admire. She was about to comment when he pressed his open mouth against her, tongue pressing flat to her entrance. She was experienced enough not to give off any loud noises, but closed her eyes for a moment anyway to take in the sensation. 

Pulling away and pressing back against her briefly with his tongue a few times, Dubhghlas looked up, satisfied with his view of her. Hair handing, half tucked over her shoulder, the slightest tinge of a blush on her cheeks, hands working slowly but carefully on her pottery. Grunting with approval, he pressed against her, this time slowly pressing with his tongue, probing the thick, warm lips carefully, pressing in to feel the still tight second entrance. It was firm, but he knew if he pressed against it it would yield for him. He chose not to, taking his time and circling his tongue against it gently instead. 

Rudiger glanced down, dark hair and thick eyebrows bobbing gently between her legs, tasting for all it was worth. She wasn’t exactly the same as a human was, but it was close enough, and Dubhghlas had been around enough humanoid aliens in his time to successfully roll with anything. At this point he had the benefit of practice as well, having essentially added “Eating Out Rudiger” to his regular To-Do list. 

He pushed his tongue in all the way into her, drawing out a deep sigh from above. Tongue lapping gently, he began setting a rhythm, pulling in and out with relative ease and comfort, not too fast, but extremely pleasant. All in all, not too distracting. 

Rudiger hummed reflexively, rocking her hips just the tiniest bit with his movements, painting carefully. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that she heard a knock on the door, “ _Shit_ …” she hissed, pulling Dubhghlas’s hair to remove his face. He blinked, licking his lips, and looked up at her in confusion. 

There was another knock, and she tugged gently at his hair, indicating he should move. Dubhghlas grinned in response, and with a quick, uncharacteristic eyebrow wiggle, pressed his face back into the space between her legs. 

“Damn it, you _brat.”_ The door opened, Myeles poking a head in cautiously.  


“Mrs. Rudiger? Hello?”   


She propped an elbow up on the tabletop quickly to try and look more natural, leaned over the desk slightly to try and make up for the fact that just out of view, a tongue was swirling around her most sensitive spots viciously. “Oh.. Myeles, yes. What can I do for you?”

He opened the door a bit more, twittering a bit unconsciously, and gently slid it closed behind him. “I um, I have a package for you, ma’am! Special delivery.”

“O-Oh?” As she spoke, Dubhghlas pushed a finger into her alongside his tongue, causing the stutter. With what she knew was a shit eating grin, even if she couldn’t see it, he bobbed in and out, tongue slick and moist, moving the opposite direction of his finger. One went in, one went out.  


“From who?” She managed to ask, hand trembling just the tiniest bit.   


“Oh, ah, I believe it’s from your connections in the Limbaued 3n System, ma’am!” he pipped cheerfully, ever excited and chipper. “Samples of some new paints!”  


A tremor ran up her torso to her neck, Dubhghlas’s finger pressing against the slightly ridged circle inside of her, and she dropped her paintbrush. The warmth between her legs was a burn now, wet and thick and moving so quick it was hard to ignore. “W-Wow! Thank you. That’s wonderful, just put it…. Right.. Right there.” She pointed at a spot on the table to another side of the workroom adamantly. 

Myeles blinked, head turning, something curious about her behavior. “Are you alright, Mrs. Rudiger?” Hearing this, Dubhghlas gave a harsh suck around her most tender area, followed almost immediately by his tongue. 

It took everything she had not to shoot both hands between her legs to grip his hair, and her legs shook visibly with the effort. Her thighs clenched tight around Dubhghlas’s face, possibly warning him to stop, but despite her better judgement, only serving to pull him closer to continue. 

“Perfectly fine, Myeles. Thank you.” She smiled at his sweetly, and gestured again to the table. He walked over and placed it on the cleanest spot he could find, everything being coated in layers of paint and clay from years of use. He pulled out a small notebook, “Um, I’ll need your signature! Of course..”  


She cursed internally, Dubhghlas’s head heavy against her gut, leaned as far forward as she could and hoping the shake wasn’t noticeable from the other side of her worktable. Myeles crossed over carefully, offering the notebook and a small delicate pen to her. She took it with trembling, paint spattered hands, and signed as quickly as she could. They paused, staring at each other for a moment as he took the book back, before finally he nodded to her and tucked it away. 

“Thank you, enjoy.” He crossed back to the door, turning to her one last time. “Um, are you sure you’re alright?” 

She nodded, more grateful than ever that the worktable she was at had a long, desk like back that extended almost all the way to the floor. Almost.

Myeles glanced down as he left, eyes falling out of habit more than anything, and blinked a bit rapidly at what appeared to be… part of a shoe? He glanced back up; Rudiger was no longer looking at him, focused instead, for anyone who didn’t know better, on her work. Oh. _Oh._  

He flushed deeply, hurrying out of the room into the hallway, and not a moment too soon as far as Rudiger was concerned. 

As soon as the door shut she reached down and _yanked_ Dubhghlas’s head away from her. He looked up, grinning and gasping, juices dripping down his face, humor dancing in his eyes, clearly very pleased with himself. 

“Well don’t look so happy about it,” she smiled, despite the mocking nature of the statement, “Finish what you started.”   


He grinned, lust evident, and after a quick messy kiss to both knees, pressed back in, tongue working harder than ever. He upped her to two fingers, rocking in and out quickly. Her hands finally came down to tangle in his hair, a gasp pulling itself from her throat, fingers pulling the tangled, curly strands tightly. 

He let himself be guided some, the stool threatening to topple as she rocked against him, hips thrusting forward for purchase as he continued his work, tongue twisting and turning inside her, stopping only to nip and suck at the wet lips he was pressing between, nothing left untouched. 

It wasn’t long before he had her close to the edge, one finger thrusting in and out of her, a finger from his other hand pressed low and deep inside, massaging the most obvious of her stimulation spots with deliberate rhythm. She pulled at his head with a moan, fingers scratching at his scalp, paint of various colors being transferred to his hair. 

He began to hum as he ate, and it was enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes flew open and a loud shuddering gasp pushed its way out, hips pushed so hard into his face that he was smothered, unable to draw his own breath. Colors danced in her vision and she bucked just the tiniest bit, enjoying the lasting orgasm her species afforded her. She rode it out, heart pounding, entire body tingling, colors nearly tastable to her senses. 

Once she’d finished, she leaned back, letting Dubhghlas suck in a breath. He pulled away from her, chest heaving and face a smeared, sticky mess. She pushed the hair back from his forehead gently, hands petting at his scalp. He smiled up at her, expression full of tenderness and anticipation, hopeful he’d done a good job. 

She reached over to her desk and grabbed the closest rag, bringing it down to his face to wipe gently, letting the silence remain comfortably. He leaned his head against her thigh, cheek sticky and blotchy, but still slightly cool against the feverish skin of her leg.

“That was nice, thank you, Dubhghlas.” He smiled up at her, panting less, relaxing slightly at the praise, eyes slightly hooded. She didn’t have to be an expert on humans to recognize love when she saw it, so she leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.   


Sitting back up, she placed her fingers under his chin, drawing him up so he wasn’t so low down. She gave him a soft kiss, her own taste thick on his lips. He bit his lip and smiled at her, briefly young again, full of sensuality and desire and a sense of pride with his own work. He kissed her again, hands coming up to cup the sides of his face, Rudiger’s thumb rubbing over his fuzzy sideburns lightly.

Finally they parted, and she giggled, poking him on the nose. Her thighs were smeared with tiny streaks of blue paint, but she didn’t think she’d wash them off right away. Taking her hands from his face, she pushed at his shoulders lightly. “Go on! I have work to do! Really now!” 

He laughed lightly and stood up, hopping a bit to accommodate for the fact his leg had fallen partially asleep. “Okay, okay, okay. I’ll leave you be.”

She tossed the rag at him playfully, “Go get some food. And a bath. You deserve it, you know. To soak your leg, I’m sure its sore.” He rolled his eyes at her and with one last smooch to her cheek, began heading for the door.

“Really!” She called after him, “I’m going to call Digger, and if he says you don’t go, then you’re going to be in trouble!”   


Dubhghlas laughed as he left, shaking his head because he knew she meant it. He licked his lips and thought about a bath. Might not be too bad.. Maybe he could get Digger to take it with him… He licked his lips at the thought. Not too bad at all.


End file.
